Rumors at South Park High
by Paperleaf
Summary: [TweekxCraig] At South Park High, the school lives off of the rumors and gossip that circulate around the school. What happens when one paranoid caffiene addict tries to use the system to satisfy his own dirty curiosity? Completed, my lovelies. :3
1. Prologue: Beeping

A/N: Hello, everybody n.n thanks for stopping by to read my little (at the moment :B) story. This is just the prologue, and basically is recapping what happened at the hospital after Tweek and Craig had their fight, in Tweeks POV; but the rest of the story will be set in high school.

...after the next chapter o.o;;

anyways enjoy! 8D

* * *

_Beep… beep…_

Slowly, I turn my aching head to the side. The rhythmic sounds had been driving me nuts for days. Even in my sleep, I can hear those God awful beeps.

_Beep… beep…_

"Tweek? Tweek honey, are you awake yet?"

The voice sounds somewhat distant. Slowly, I squint at my surroundings. I locate the source of the voice, and a familiar face smiles at me.

"Oh, Tweek! I'm so happy you're awake!"

"M… mom?" I say, testing my words.

"Yes, it's me dear. How do you feel? You've been asleep for a few days now," Mom says, worriedly.

"Where am I?" I ask groggily.

"Hells Pass hospital, hun. You were put here after a fight with one of your school mates, remember? Oh, Tweek. Who ever made you so violent?"

"Gah…" I twitched and blinked a few times, recalling the events that landed me in the hospital. Yeah, I remember. Stan and Kyle pushed me into fighting... Craig. Yeah, Craig and I had a fight. "Where's Craig now?" I asked. I thought I had dealt more damage to him than he had to me.

"So you do remember. Your friend is still resting, in the bed next to you."

My eyes widened and I glanced to my left. I shook nervously as I stared at my unconscious classmate. Craig had a black eye… and a lot of bruises. He even had stitches next to his mouth. I stared in horror.

"Oh my God! What the hell did I do to him?" I squawked.

"That little boy wasn't necessarily kind to you, dear."

I lifted my hands and stared at the scabs on my knuckles. I don't remember it getting so bad… Hadn't I had boxing gloves on? Or did I imagine them? I must have, how else would I have gotten scabs on my hands? Oh, jeez…

"After you two were placed in here, you both went at it again," Mom said, obviously noticing my questioned reaction to my hands. "I really don't know what got into you boys. They planned on separating you two after that, but you know how crowded this hospital gets," I watched as she glanced at her watch. "Hmm… you father was supposed to be up here with coffee by now… I better go see what's taking him so long," she said, and began getting up.

"Will you tell him to bring me some too?" I asked.

Mom smiles. "Sure honey. Just keep resting."

With that, my mom exited the room.

I glance around the area I resided in. Snowing outside the window to the right, a couple of cards and notes to my side, TV mounted in front of me, in between mine and Craig's bed, and then Craig, still sleeping in his bed.

My eye twitches as I notice the remote control on the sleeping boy's sheets. Eyeing Craig suspiciously, I slowly get up and wander over to his bed. I tilt my head and take in the damage I did to him.

Despite the wounds, Craig looked like he's sleeping peacefully. His dark hair was messy… almost as messy as mine; his eyes twitching slightly in his dreams. I smirked at my usual traits showing up in my resting opponent. The instant I reached down for the remote, Craig's eyes shot open, and swiveled his vision towards me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Tweek?

* * *

A/N: And so, the angry bird-flipper awakes. XD 

Remember, reviews and critique make the world go 'round, so... help the would go around, kay? ;3


	2. Prologue: Apologies

A/N: This is the second half of the prologue. After this, it's the high school goodness. I promise XD

* * *

Apologies

---

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Tweek? Craig said, his eyes squinted and pupils staring a hole through mine.

"Ack!" I yelped, letting go of the remote, leaving it to smash onto the tile floor.

Craig turned from his side to face me. "Well? Trying to sneak in some more hits while I'm unconscious or something?"

"N… no, Craig! Seriously! I just wanted the rem… mote!" I said, franticly.

Craig lifted a swollen eyebrow and glanced at the remote, lying on the floor. With that, he flipped me off and turned back over.

"Well?" I said.

"Well what?" came Craig's muffled response.

"I dunno…" I said, which was true. I reached down and picked up the remote. When I stood upright again, Craig was staring at me again.

"Gah!"

"Oh, calm down," Craig said. "Listen, Tweek… I really never wanted to fight you."

"Me neither! Augh! I have no idea how or why… jeez, stupid Stan! I can't believe I believed the crap he told me! I'm so gullible! What was I…"

"Dude, we're both idiots, okay? Let's just agree to put this bullcrap behind us now. God knows how much Red Racer I've missed because of this," Craig said with disdain.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. I felt kind of intimidated by Craig's coolness about the whole situation.

Craig smiled. "Yeah, me too. I also have half a mind to knock the crap out of Fatass when I get back to school."

Taken aback by Craig's reaction, I just blinked and agreed. "Yeah, me too, dude! Goddamn, those assholes are gonna get it!"

"Sweet," was Craig's simple response. "Now, gimme the remote, Tweek. Red Racer's coming on in a few minutes."

"Oh… oh, yeah. Yeah, here," I said, handing over the remote. With smiles coming from both of our faces, I think it was at that moment my friendship with Craig was born.

* * *

A/N: Keep them reviews comming, people. :) 


	3. Red is a Lesbian

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys :D Hopefully you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters just as much as the first two. Enjoy!

* * *

Red is a Lesbian

---

It was eight years since me and Craig were in the hospital, recovering from our feud. Eight years since we fought someone we barely knew. Now, as I sat in Biology, the very same boy I gave stitches to was sitting to my right, scratching his chin with the end of a pen. His black hair was slightly longer than it was back then, but not by a whole lot. His classic blue hat was decorated on the ear flaps by a few pins I had given him. His dark eyes gazed towards the front of the class, then suddenly down to a scrap of paper on his desk, which he proceeded to write on with his pen.

Glancing away from my best friend, I absent mindedly took notice of everyone in the room. Kyle and Stan, sitting at the front of the class. Kyle was wearing semi baggy clothes like usual, and wasn't sporting his green hat today to reveal his wavy chin length red hair, which he obviously styled like nuts to remove the curl and frizz from. He maintained a semi alert posture, resting his head on his propped up elbow.

Stan dressed a little differently from his intellectual best friend. He was wearing his regular blue cap today, with his smooth, pitch black hair spilling out underneath it. He had on a fitting black t-shirt, with some band name on it like usual probably, and fitting ankle-biter jeans. He sat his head down slowly onto his desk, obviously meaning he'd heard enough from the old bat teacher today.

Focusing my eyes closer in front of me, Kenny, Wendy and Bebe were sitting in the middle of the class, talking. Kenny was wearing his favorite orange parka, unzipped like usual, exposing his bare chest. Not very classy, but that was Ken. He absent mindedly played with his blonde locks with a foot up on his desk while he whispered something in Wendys ear.

Wendy giggled, with her straight, elbow length black hair surrounding her semi-bare shoulders. She uncrossed and crossed her legs that were wrapped in her almost knee-length skirt.

I carried my gaze to the left side of the room, where Butters had all the girls playing with his bright blonde hair, like usual. He had a loose pink and red sweater on, and tight blue jeans on. He wore a flustered smile in response to all the girls ogling him.

Then to my immediate left, were my other two best friends Token and Clyde, with their heads down. Clyde had his hazel eyes closed shut and rested his head on his arms, of which his red sweater hugged along with the rest of his husky, but fit torso. Token was staring at the front of the room, dreadlocks falling around his face. Man, what a bunch of prizes we all are, huh?

My attention was jerked suddenly to my desk, after analyzing everyones attire, where a crumpled shred of paper sat. I tugged at my untidy blonde hair and attempted to smooth a wrinkle in my brown, poorly buttoned shirt. Staring at the crumpled ball on my desk with golden eyes, I twitched and awkwardly opened the note.

'Goddamn today is boring. Wanna ditch your last class and come to the arcade with me? – Craig'

Oh, man… ditching class to hang out with Craig, again... My parents would be so furious when they finally got knowledge of my attendance record. What if they deemed me unworthy of school and sold me into slavery? Then again, if I didn't go with Craig, maybe he'd get mad at me and not invite me over to his house for the night… and that would totally ruin my weekend. Craig was the only person I really liked to- erm, enjoyed being with. I mean, hanging out with. Augh…

I tried to bury my head into my desk. Why do I think so much?

"Tweek?"

"GAH!" I said loudly, gaining stares from some of my classmates. Craig smiled and covered his eyes with his hand, shaking is head.

"Would you like to venture a guess as to what aquatic creatures change sexes during their lifetime?" The ratty old teacher asked.

"What? Uh, er… no…"

Kenny laughed at my remark.

"Well then, I suggest you sit up, take out some paper, and take notes then! And for Gods sake, Kenny, zip up your parka or something. No one wants to see your nipple ring."

"Clyde does. Isn't that right, Clyde?" Kenny asked, craning his neck backwards and smiling at Clyde.

"Go screw yourself, Ken," Clyde responded.

Kenny laughed and returned to his previous sitting position.

"My God, why the crap is Kenny always saying stuff like that to you, dude?" I asked in a strained tone.

"Because he's a horny bisexual piece of crap whose libido Wendy apparently can't satisfy," Clyde said tiredly.

Wendy turned her head and shot Clyde a glare through her eyes surrounded by make-up.

"Besides, if anyone knows that, it's you, dumbass," Craig said, twirling his pen and glancing towards me.

I twitched and chewed on that for a moment. It was true… when Kenny, Stan and I were practicing a song for our band one day, Kenny got a hold of some of Stan's dad's beers and got a little tipsy. When we were cleaning up, I was wondering to myself if my dad had any new coffee flavors to taste when I got home, when I turned around and saw Kenny, arching his back, running his fingers through his darker, shoulder length blonde hair and laughing.

"Oh, God… Kenny, what are you doing?" I asked, regretting saying anything to the drunken teen.

"I'm wondering somethin" he said, staggering towards me.

"Ken- Kenny?" I said hesitantly, holding my hands in front of myself and backing away from the boy.

Kenny closed his eyes and lurched forwards, wrapping his arms around my neck and planted one right on my mouth. My eyes widened two times their normal size and I muffled a cry into Kenny's mouth, flailing my arms wildly.

When Stan finally entered the room, Kenny had his tongue halfway down my throat. "Oh, Jesus Kenny…" Stan said, and ran to my aid.

When Stan pried Kenny off of me, I lost it.

"Oh my GOD! I just had Kenny's tongue in my MOUTH! I'm gonna get mono! I'm gonna become gay! Augh! Oh my God!" I yelled as I ran around the room.

"Dude, why? Just, why?" Stan asked Kenny, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was wondering if he tasted like coffee! And he does!" Kenny said happily, as I proceeded to rub my tongue on Stan's curtains.

Coming back from my flashback, I had furrowed my brow and had an unsettled look on my face. God, Kenny _was_ a slut. I'm really surprised I HADN'T gotten mono…

"Obviously he DOES, remember," Clyde said, arching an eyebrow.

"Gah! What? How could I forget? You don't just forget traumatic events like that, Clyde! And how the hell does EVERYONE know about that, now? Can no one in this school keep their damn traps shut?" I said frantically.

Craig just laughed. "You're such a stupid pussy, Tweek. So, do you wanna or not?"

"What?! Oh God, do what??" I asked my friend dumbly.

"Go to the arcade, numb nuts."

"Oh. Oh, yeah, definitely. Fuck Math. Yeah."

Craig smirked and packed up his stuff just as the lunch bell went.

---

The schools cafeteria was as busy as a beehive at lunchtime (damn, I need to learn some new slang…) filled with kids from South, Middle, and North Park, as well as Conifer, Fairplay and a few other small towns around here. Hundreds of kids exchanging gossip and stories about one another, true and false. It was so much pressure to be a part of this damn school!

While I walked down the hallways of the school with my three best friends, I twitched and stared at other kids staring back at us. After Kyle, Kenny, Stan and Cartman, the four of us were the most popular group of kids, which also meant the most talked about. That's not always good… For Gods sake, everyone thought I was a crack addict for a month! How are you supposed to deal when everyone around you thinks you do drugs with Cartmans mom?? Jesus…

"Hi, Token!" came a smooth, peppy voice to my left. I jumped and glanced at the dark skinned girlfriend of my pal.

"Hey, Aymie," Token said with a smile, accompanied by a quick peck on the lips. He grabbed his girlfriends hand with his own.

"How've you been, Aymie?" Clyde said anxiously, gaining a glare from Token.

"I'm just fine, Clyde. Thanks," she replied, still smiling.

I rolled my eyes at my brunette friend. Why he felt the need to hit on every girl in the school, including his best friend's girlfriend was beyond me. It was probably why Kenny always hit on him, actually. He probably thought Clyde was almost as much of a whore as he was…

"I'm doing better than Red's doing, at least," she said, her smile lessening.

"What's the matter with Red?" Craig asked in a bored tone.

"I feel so bad for the girl. I heard she grabbed one of Bebe's boobs when she went to the movies last week with her and Wendy," Aymie said enthusiastically.

Here we go again, I thought as I shot a glance at Craig. You would never know the rest of this town was so lame and laid back… well, sometimes… while going to this school. Damn, I needed my lunchtime coffee…

"Wow, really??" Clyde asked excitedly. Damn horny child, of course he had a crush on the hottest girl in school, I thought while fingering through the change in my pocket. What if I didn't have enough for my coffee today? What if I didn't have enough after my coffee to go to the arcade with Craig? Should I not get my coffee and save my money for the arcade? No, I need my coffee… augh!

"That's not what I heard! I heard that she tried to put her arm around Bebe during the movie and Bebe freaked out and called her a lesbian," Token said.

"Do you think it's true?" Clyde asked.

"No way. Red bangs Kenny like, on a weekly basis," Craig said with a smirk. "We all know that."

I bit my lip. What's with Craig's stupid grin? Did he accompany them one night or something without telling me? Did Kenny do something to him, too? Oh, God. Just leave Craig alone, Kenny.

My expression changed awkwardly while I thought how gay that sounded. God, you stupid tenth graders, MOVE! I NEED MY COFFEE!

"What do you think, Tweek? Is Red totally gay or what?" Clyde asked, grinning.

"Gah!" I responded, twitching violently. "What? Oh, God. Who the hell knows? I'm sure there's like seventy different stories of what happened that night," I said.

"True. But, I've always thought Red acted really gay around Bebe sometimes," Clyde went on.

"You just watch too many lesbian porn, dude," Token said, gaining laughter from all of us except Clyde.

Grinning, I turned forward again, seeing we finally made it to the cafeteria. I run ahead to get in the lunch line. "See you guys at the table!" I yelled back. Then the chaos would really ensue...

* * *

A/N: Is Red really gay for Bebe? Will Tweek finally get his coffee? All this and more, in the next chapter! 8D -gets shot- 

Reviews are love :)))


	4. Lunch Table Chatter

A/N: Thanks alot for the reviews guys! Yeah, I thought it would be fun to do a story from Tweeks POV and get into that paraniod little brain of his ;D Anyways, enjoy the next chapter everyone!

* * *

Lunch Table Chatter

"God, this line looks longer ever damn day…" I mumbled, eyeing up the lunch line. I hate having to wait in line for coffee so much. So many horrible memories at Starbucks… man, I just wanna go sit down at the table with the guys. Oh God- was that a housefly I just saw come out of the french fries?! Oh Jesus!

It was just about then that Kevin, that part Chinese kid I've been classmates with since elementary, plowed into me.

"Umph! Kevin? What the hell?" I squawked.

"Fuck… Oh, sorry Tweek," he replied, obviously pissed off.

"What's the matter?" I asked, twitching hard. I need my damn coffee…

"Some stupid kids from Conifer keep asking me questions about my mom. They keep saying she had an affair with Cartman's mom and I'm Cartman's half fucking brother, for Christ's sake!" He said madly.

"Uggh…" I moan, tilting my head back and slapping my palm to my forehead. "Dude, don't you get fucking sick of the gossip that goes on in this retarded school?"

"Yeah, but what're you gonna do," he sighed. "No offence, but I'm just glad I'm not in your guys' group of friends."

I ran one of my hands through my hair anxiously. "Why?"

"There're so many rumors about you guys! And recently… well, if you don't know…"

"Ngh- just say it, Kevin…" I groan, twitching and glancing down towards the table I usually eat with my friends. Stan and Kyle were sitting across from each other like usual, with Kenny putting his arm around Stan and gesturing as he told another story, and Cartman next to Kenny inhaling his lunch… Clyde sat next to Kyle on the other side, smiling and probably saying something perverted to Kyle while he stared into his textbook and rolled his pencil between his fingers, and… Craig was sitting across from Cartman, them laughing about some retarded joke like usual, as Craig pulled off his blue hoodie to reveal one of my favorite shirts… on him...

Kevin looked around, and faced me again, looking down. "I'll tell you later," he simply said, and with that ran after Pip.

"Wait! Kevin, you asshole!" I yell, chasing him for a few steps. Sigh... I wonder what it was he was trying to get out…

Screw it, I thought as I turned around. It was then I realized…

I'd lost my place in line.

"NOOOO!"

---

The guys at the table all looked up from their food, or homework in Kyle's case, as I planted myself next to Craig and banged my head down on the hard plastic. Ow…

"What's wrong, buddy?" I hear Craig say, as I feel a familiar hand grip my shoulder. I twitched violently at that and slowly raised my head to face my best friend. Damnit, he knew how to get a reaction out of me… or maybe he didn't do that on purpose. Maybe he's just… AUGH. No more thinking.

I turn my head so my eyes meet Craig's. They look so warm… like two cups of smooth, hot… steamy… coffee… delicious…

Craig's eyebrows rise curiously and I snap back to reality. My eyes widened while I found some words to say. "Oh, uh, I didn't get my damn coffee! That asshat Kevin messed up my place in line, and I wasn't about to go stand at the back again!" I said, angrily.

"Lame," Craig said, with a sympathetic expression on. He took a sip from his bottle of juice and smacked his lips. I sure wish I was that bottle of concord grape juice right now…

I mean, I wish I had some… juice… or something…

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. Why am I such a douche bag lately?

"Just wait until lunch is almost over and get some then." Craig continued.

"Dude, it'll be cold by then!" I said with disdain.

"You just need the caffeine, dude," Stan said from the corner of the table, grinning.

"Urgh… whatever…" I said tiredly, quitting on the conversation. I rested my head on the table once again and began rifling through my pockets. Locating my crappy little iPod shuffle, I switched it on and stuck an ear bud in my ear during the process.

I felt my awareness rise when I felt Craig's hand reach into my pocket and retrieve the other ear bud. Rolling my head over, I look up at him, to have him smile warmly at me and stick the other ear bud in his ear opposite of mine. I felt my face flush and looked away. Goddamn…

"Eric!"

Alert from the loud voice, I stared ahead of me to see a blonde much happier than myself plop down next to Cartman. It was Butters, of course. Who else?

"Hello, Butters…" Cartman said, rolling his eyes.

"Gee whiz, those damn girls never stop talking! I thought I wouldn't even get a chance to come over and say hi to my best friend!" He went on happily, closing his eyes and grinning in Cartman's face.

All the guys laughed at that, and I smiled.

"Goddamn it Butters, will you stop being so fruity for one second?" Cartman said as his face flushed.

"Sorry, Eric," Butters said, putting on his cute face. "Are you still gonna come over for fondue at my place tonight?"

"Are you kidding? How could I possibly miss fondue?" Cartman said, dropping his fork. "I better save room for all the cheesy goodness… and the chocolate…" he said, almost dreamily. I thought the fatass was gonna start drooling then and there.

"I'll eat what's left then!" Kenny piped up, grabbing Cartman's lunch tray. That kid's like a hyena when it comes to food… or cash…

The other guys at the table kept talking as I clicked through my songs. I need some new ones… I need some new underwear, too. The gnomes seriously took two more pairs last night. I need my shirt back from Craig's place, too… I need Craig…

Craig's hand reached into my pocket once more and took the iPod right out of my fingers. A wave of warmth washed over me and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. I twitched and began to shake slightly, and sat up straight to look at my iPod thief.

"You're so damn indecisive, dude," Craig said, as he picked a song and placed the device on the table. "Damnit Cartman, you never prank called Elvis from the future for fuck's sake! Stop lying!" Craig said, turning back to Cartman. I turned my gaze over to Cartman as well, feeling flustered.

"I did too you black asshole! There was nothing else to do since I couldn't hook up my Wii to the float screen!" Cartman retorted angrily. Butters started wringing his hands together.

"Speaking of black assholes, where's Token?" Craig said, off topic.

"I dunno. I think he went to sit with Aymie and her femnazi friends," Clyde said, not looking away from his pasta salad.

"Well, here comes one of them," Kyle said, closing his textbook and glancing at Stan.

Wendy was striding towards Kenny, as Clyde started drooling at her swaying hips in her tight denim skirt.

Kenny continued wolfing down parts of everyone's lunch, when Wendy leaned down and gave Kenny a quick hug from behind.

Kenny half choked on a piece of questionable meat and tilted his head back to see his surprise hugger, and smiled widely. "Hi Wends! What's up?" he said charmingly.

"I wanna tell you something quickly! You won't believe it!" She said excitedly, and ushered Kenny towards one of the cafeteria doorways.

I blinked and followed them with my eyes, wondering what's being passed around now.

"Damnit Cartman, a drum-playing monkey never taught you how to spell in elementary school, you fat sack of shit!" Craig said angrily.

"It did fucking so asshole! Kyle saw it, didn't you Jew boy?" Cartman said, turning to Kyle.

"Uhhh…" Kyle said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh wait, no, no you were too busy making sweet love to some nerdy home schooled chick. She had a huge stretched out vagina, if I remember correctly," Cartman said, with a smug tone of voice. I twitched and stared back at Kyle, as me and the rest of the guys watched the argument unravel.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman! You don't know shit!" Kyle yelled back, as Stan rolled his eyes at the typical reaction of his best friend.

"Yes, yes she did! I remember! Was it like throwing a hot dog down a hallway, Kyle?"

"I'll kick your ass, Cartman!"

"You can't kick a softball, Jew boy!"

Just as Kyle began getting up, Kenny returned to the table with a big grin on his face; the kind of grin accompanied by a juicy bit of fresh gossip. Thank God; it was always so much pressure to have everyone crowd around and watch Cartman and Kyle duke it out.

"Well, what did Wendy say, dude?" Stan asked the moment his friend sat back down.

"Yeah! Tell us, Kenny!" Clyde said excitedly.

"It's pretty good. And it's totally true!" Kenny said

"What?" Stan and Clyde said in unison.

I frowned and lowered my eyelids. I looked down at the table where my coffee should be, wishing he was there. I mean, the coffee was there... I realized then, that there was a big fat spider running for its life towards my iPod, and my eyes shot wide open.

"GAHH! Oh, God!" I yelled as I attempted to stand, but failed and fell backwards into the table behind me instead.

"Owww… Oh, God. Sorry!" I said frantically to the people behind me, and sat back down to the table of laughing assholes.

"You're such a spazz, Tweek!" Kyle said through laughs.

"Dude, you need to relax!" Clyde said, smiling widely.

I adjusted myself in my seat and glanced at Craig, who had an amused lop-sided grin on his face. I'm such a lame wad! Good freaking God…

"Jesus, Tweek. Are you okay?" he asked me smoothly.

"Ngh- yeah I'm fine…" I replied, twitching a couple times. Why. Why did that HAVE to happen? Why do I even…

"You sure?" he said, in a more concerned tone. "Tell you what, I'll buy your coffee for you before we go to English okay?" he offered, as he raised his hand and ruffled my hair.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh, really? Okay… sure," I replied, glancing back at the lunch line. It was pretty much non existent now, but I knew Craig wanted to hear what Kenny had to say; before I had interrupted him with my little show, that is.

Kenny finally stopped laughing at me and wiped his eyes. "Ah, Tweek. You're amazing," he said, smiling. "Anyways. Like I was saying… you know how Red made a move on Bebe or something last week and now everyone thinks she's gay?"

"Uh huh, uh huh," Clyde said anxiously.

"Well… guess who just asked Red out because of the rumor?"

"…Bebe?" Clyde ventured curiously, as all the other guys including myself focused on Kenny.

"No, but Bebe's apparently cool with the whole thing. Heidi Turner asked Red out. On a date. And Red fucking said yes!!"

"Oh my God!" Stan said, eyes wide.

"Holy crap!" Kyle blurted out.

"That is so hot!" Clyde said, smiling like nuts.

"Wow…" I said, a little quieter than all the other guys. Now THAT was a juicy bit of information! I looked at Craig to see him darting his eyes from guy to guy with his mouth slightly gaping. He seemed pretty shocked too.

"What a flaming dyke!" Cartman yelled out, gaining stares from surrounding tables.

"Shut the fuck up, Eric!" Kenny said in Cartman's face. "Wendy didn't want me telling too many people right away!"

"That sure worked out, Ken" Stan said.

"Just think, fellas, if that rumor about Red never got started, Heidi would have never done that!" Butters said.

"How do you know?" Cartman asked.

"I'm friends with Heidi. She told me that herself!" Butters said, smiling.

"YOU KNEW?" a few of the guys said together.

"Well yeah, fellas. Gosh, I couldn't have said anything though! She would've killed me!" Butters said, rubbing his thumbs together.

"Man. You think you know people… then stuff like this happens!" Clyde said, still smiling.

Clyde was right. It was pretty interesting, sometimes… the outcome of the rumors around here. They can ruin a person, or help them immensely. But one thing that's for sure is that they get people thinking. They open up possibilities… they bring things into peoples… awareness…

As I mused on the effects of gossip, I noticed Kyle and Stan both play with their hair and look around at the same time after Clyde's statement. Oh, jeez… more things to wonder about. My mind never rested for a second.

"That's pretty intense," Craig finally said. He and Clyde were both sitting upright to try and get a glance at the girls table.

I absent mindedly stared at my best friend. We'd been friends for so long… we'd gotten pretty close over the years. He meant more to me than any of these guys… He really seemed to care about me.

Feeling really strange all of the sudden, I looked away from Craig and over at the girls table. I'd been getting butterflies in my stomach staring at Craig. At that point in time, the bell rung once more and people started getting up and going to their next classes. Time for English with Craig. I don't know what to think anymore…

Besides the fact that I still need my fucking coffee.

* * *

A/N: Oh, my. :o Poor, poor Tweekie. What shall happen next to our spazzy little friend? Stay tuned! 

or something XD

Ps. I love my reviewers :D


	5. LTC: Craig's POV

A/N: Hi everyone! I can't thank you enough you all the reviews! D': -hearts- I personally know how damn annoying it is to not have a story you're reading updated frequently, so I'm gonna try and update daily :D woo hoo :B

anyways..

You know how you always wondered what your crush was thinking while the two of you sat in class together, or how they felt about you? Well, I decided to dedicate this chapter to experiencing some of Lunch Table Chatter through Craig's eyes. It will help the plot of the story come along too :D Interesting? Dissapointing? You be the judge!

* * *

LTC: Craig's POV

"Damnit Cartman, a drum-playing monkey never taught you how to spell in elementary school, you fat sack of shit!" I yelled at my fat friend. I don't know why Cartman was always trying to sell bullshit stories to me; he knew I wouldn't believe a word of it.

"It did fucking so, asshole! Kyle saw it, didn't you Jew boy?" Cartman blabbed angrily, turning to the redhead to my left. Butters nervously started rubbing his knuckles together again and glanced at Cartman. I rolled my eyes and watched my argument get transferred over to poor Kyle, again. That's okay, though. I didn't feel like arguing with that tub of lies anymore anyways.

I readjusted the ear bud I had in my ear, smoothed down some of my black hair, and looked down at Tweek. He turned his head slightly as it rested on the table to watch Kyle's temper flair like usual. His golden eyes with pale dark circles surrounding them stared attentively at the loud Jew, and his soft blonde hair was falling haphazardly around his face and down his neck. I glanced down my fair skinned friend's back and once again took notice of his chocolate brown shirt hugging his shoulders and his petite frame.

He was fucking gorgeous.

Why my best friend didn't have a girlfriend was beyond me… but I was sure glad he didn't.

I stared thoughtfully toward the ceiling at that. It was selfish of me to think that way, but I liked being the only one showering my affection on that sexy blonde. No one would ever know, though. Like I would let anyone in this stupid school know I'm gay for my best friend, for Gods sake. I would get creamed by my football teammates.

I smirked slightly as I watched Tweek's worried expression to Cartman and Kyle's heated argument. My attention was brought back to Kenny as he joined us again at the table.

"Well? What did Wendy say, dude?" Stan asked as the promiscuous blonde sat next to him again.

"Yeah! Tell us, Kenny!" my brunette friend next to me asked excitedly. Damnit, Clyde. Why are you always such a horn dog?

"It's pretty good. And totally true!" Kenny said, grinning. I raised an eyebrow at him. Stupid best friend kisser…

"What?" Stan and Clyde said in unison.

I shook my head and was about to rest my elbow down on the table, when Tweek suddenly flipped out and fell backwards into the table behind us. It was a reflex to slap a hand in front of my eyes and totally crack up at my best friend's antics, as well as everyone else at the table.

"Owww…" the spastic teen groaned. I tried to hide my adoring expression for him as he apologized frantically to the people he fell into, and I stared back at the table where his head previously was. I saw a spider scampering around a crack in the table. I tried to squash it with my fist, but it ran into the crack too fast. I absent mindedly gave the finger to the table afterwards.

"You're such a spazz, Tweek!" Kyle said while laughing.

"You need to relax, dude!" Clyde said with a huge smile.

I couldn't help but show how cute I thought my friend was through a goofy grin on my face as he adjusted himself back into his seat.

Fearing he'd notice, I quickly came in with my best friend line. "Jesus, Tweek. Are you okay?" I asked sincerely, but still grinning.

He twitched badly a few times and replied, "Y- yeah, I'm fine…"

Why did he have to look so adorable when he's embarrassed? I was starting to feel too much like a chick and less like his best friend, which he needed.

"You sure?" I asked in a more concerned tone. "I'll tell you what. I'll buy your coffee for you before we go to English, okay?" I said, failing to resist sliding my fingers into his golden mane and further messing up his hair.

He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand in response. "Oh, uh, really? Okay, sure," he replied with a twitch, turning and glancing at the diminishing lunch line. Aw, jeez… I know he wants it bad… coffee, I mean, but I wanna know what Kenny had to say at last.

I shifted my eyes over to Ken and watched him run out of laughs and rub his eyes. "Ah, Tweek. You're amazing," he said with a smile.

I'm sure he is, I thought enviously while I played with my bangs and tugged my cap down.

"Anyways. Like I was saying… you know how Red made a move on Bebe or something last week and now everyone thinks she's gay?" Ken continued.

"Uh huh," Clyde said, nodding impatiently.

"Well… guess who just asked Red out because of the rumor?" he said, smiling.

"…Bebe?" Clyde asked. I rolled my eyes. Clyde wasn't very imaginative. I looked at Tweek, who was focusing on Kenny. I did as well.

"No, but Bebe's apparently cool with the whole thing," Kenny continued, pausing for effect. "Heidi Turner asked Red out. On a date. And Red fucking said yes!!"

"Oh my God!" came Stan's reaction first.

"Holy crap!" Kyle said afterwards.

"That is so hot!" Clyde said, predictably.

I darted my eyes from boy to boy to try and read their reactions to the news.

"Wow" Tweek said to my right. I was still watching Cartman's face, which seemed to be confused.

Cartman's expression returned to normal after a moment. "What a flaming dyke!" he yelled loudly, gaining the stares from kids surrounding us.

"Shut the fuck up, Eric!" Kenny said quietly in Cartman's face. "Wendy didn't want me telling too many people right away!"

"That sure worked out, Ken," Stan said sarcastically. I laughed at that.

Butters finally spoke up again. "Just think, fellas, if that rumor about Red never got started, Heidi would have never done that!"

"How do you know?" Cartman said curiously.

"I'm friends with Heidi. She told me that herself!" Butters said, smiling.

"YOU KNEW?" a few of the guys said together, as I raised my eyebrow. Damn Butters is like a chick, the way he's so secretive. Well, I was one to talk, I guess. I looked over at Tweek who was wearing an amused look on his face while he watched the others discuss the situation dramatically.

"Man. You think you know people… then stuff like this happens!" Clyde said, still wearing a dumb grin on his face.

I played with the end of my earflap and thought about that. Yeah, the social scene around here would be totally different if we had merely half the gossip going around. I think secretly we all loved it a bit.

I realized then that I hadn't even responded to the news yet. "That's pretty intense," I finally said, as I sat up straight with my perverted friend and tried to get a glimpse of Red. I wonder how the girls were taking the news? I mean, two of their own were going to go on a date with each other… I wonder if…

No. No way, Tweek was totally oblivious to my feelings, anyways. Even if the guys did accept the fact I had a crush on him, Tweek being himself would freak out and… it might even ruin our friendship.

I returned to my normal sitting position. No way would I risk the best friendship I've ever had. I cared about Tweek too much to do something like that to him, and jeopardize his status in the school. I felt my heart sink as I felt the possibility of… something… become further and further away.

I turned my head and looked at the guys. Kyle and Stan were acting kind of strangely, and gave each other some kind of look. If only those two were homos, I wouldn't feel so bad and left out, I thought with a weak grin.

Then the bell rang. I looked at Tweek. He twitched and jerked his attention to me.

I wonder what he was thinking?

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it. For all the times you were wondering if your crush had naughty thoughts for you, well, this makes up for it. 

well, not really. But I hope you enjoyed reading part of the previous chapter through Craigs eyes XD

-is so retarded-

don't worry, a real chapter is comming up... Arcade goodness ftw! ;D

Pleeeease review and tell me if you liked it! D:


	6. Devious Plans in the Arcade

A/N: Alright, finally we progress in the story! Things are gonna start getting juicier, people ;DD

Thank you so bloody much for all the reviews again guys :3 You all deserve pie! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Devious Plans in the Arcade

"Sorry we didn't get your coffee, dude," Craig apologized, as we stopped at my locker. "But that was some pretty interesting news Ken had to say." He proceeded to give the finger to someone that bumped into him.

"Ngh- it's okay. There's a reason I carry espresso beans around with me. For occasions like this," I replied, grinning and popping a bean. I don't know what I would've done without them, shivering at the thought.

Craig grinned back. "You know, we should just ditch English, too. Besides, our presentations are due today and we both know we didn't do shit on ours all week."

"Ngh," I twitched. "You're right. I blame you, though! You're the one who insisted on playing Game Sphere every night this week," I said, clumsily putting crap into my locker. I really should organize it one of these days. What if there was old food somewhere in there and there was a hidden colony of ants just waiting for me to move stuff around so they can attack me? Oh God…

"Well, come on. Shooting zombies in the head is a lot more entertaining than reading about The Firm," Craig said, making a face.

I half laughed at that. "I guess," I said, closing my locker gingerly with bits sticking through the door. "What if we both fail English, though? That would be the end of my life!" I said tensely, tugging at my half-buttoned shirt.

Craig just laughed. "Really? We could just live in the allies and mooch off people passing by," he said.

"Oh God! Don't even say that! Augh!"

"Sorry, sorry! So we're gonna go to the arcade now, then?" Craig asked happily.

Jeez… look at that face. How the hell could I say no?

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," I said with a shy grin.

---

Upon exiting the building, I inhaled deeply and sighed. Finally out of that cesspool of mindless teenage drama. Directing my gaze upwards, I took note of the weather; cold, but pretty much sunny. Looks like snow clouds to the west, though. I should be a meteorologist or something.

It didn't take much time for Craig to pull on his hoodie once again as the cool breeze nipped at our skin.

"It's sure nice out," I said, looking around and winking involuntarily at nothing.

"You always say that," Craig said with a smile.

Smiling back, I twitched and looked down at my shoes while we walked.

---

"Aw, man! Why the hell is this place so damn busy on a school day?" Craig said bitterly as we walked through the arcade door.

"Well, it _is_ Friday," I pointed out, looking around the dark room filled with neon lights and electronic sounds. I was sure happy South Park had a half decent arcade. I was surprised the regulars didn't get epileptic seizures from all the lights, though.

"Ah, whatever. DDR is being used by that Asian kid Yao, again," Craig said, rolling his eyes and flipping Yao off behind his back. "Come on, I'll kick you're ass at Monster Boxing 2!" he said enthusiastically, and with that he bounded off towards the other side of the arcade.

"Gah!" I said, twitching and running after the dark haired gamer.

When I got there, my best friend had already put in enough change for us both to fight each other. Oh, God. He really did kick my ass at this game, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Jeez, Tweek. You're being the vampire again? He sucks!" Craig teased, and glanced towards me. "No pun intended," he added.

I giggled accidentally at that and tugged my hair. "Well yeah, compared to the big iron piece of cr- crap you always are," I complained.

"Whatever. Let's go, asshole!"

So I clicked and rotated and punched the game, fighting for my virtual life.

"Damnnn…" I groaned. "You're so good!"

"Oh, I know" Craig said seductively. I bit my lip and started to falter in the game. God, he has a sexy voice… I mean, intimidating. Or something. Urgh!

BEOWW BUWW BOWW… the machine loudly alerted. PLAYER ONE WINS! PLAYER ONE WINS!

I frowned and put my hands behind my head, shaking a bit from the game. Well, like that wasn't expected.

"You got so owned," Craig said smugly, so close to my face I could smell his breath.

"Ngh!" I twitched in response. "Oh, fuck you!"

Craig turned around and stuck his ass out at me. "Go ahead!"

"Augh!" I cried, blushing. Good thing the room was dark…

Craig laughed and put his arm around me. "Goddamn, Tweek. You're so easy to get a reaction out of," he said, while directing me to another corner of the arcade. I knew he did it on purpose! Urg! Why was Craig so set on tormenting me? I swiveled my eyes to see his face better. Ngh… I feel so gay thinking this… but, I really do love it when he puts his arm around me... I always feel so warm, and safe, but unsafe at the same time. I bet he doesn't even realize what he's doing to me. I don't even know why I'm like this. I'm such a fag. I knew that having Kenny's tongue in my mouth made me-

"Uh, Tweek?"

When I stopped thinking so hard, I realized Craig had been staring right back into my eyes for who knows how long. We'd stopped walking.

Oh God, Oh Jesus what..?

We both just stood there in the more isolated part of the arcade. Craig's eyes were staring into mine. He lowered his gaze for a moment and then brought it back up, almost as if trying to make a decision or something. I could feel my mouth slightly open, as if waiting for me to say 'uh, Craig, what the crap?' but… nothing. Nothing came out. My eyes were too pre-occupied with making out Craig's features up close…

"Holy crap!"

My eyes shot open. Craig retracted his arm and we both immediately turned and saw the source of the high-pitched voice.

Damien stood with his eyebrows raised and mouth open. Oh Jesus! What was that stupid Satanist doing there?

"Augh!" I cried, and raised my hands defensively at nothing.

"Damien?" Craig said in a slightly shaken-up tone.

Damien smirked and cantered over, flicking his head to get his bangs out of his face. His eyes shrouded in black makeup were staring a hole right through my head.

"What are you two doing back here?" he said, in his obnoxious voice.

"Oh God!" My mind was swimming, and I was twitching like nuts. "We're just going over to the, the uh, DDR machine! Yeah! Jesus Damien, don't be such a creepy little douche!" I went on, paying no heed to how defensive I sounded.

Craig swallowed hard and regained his composure. "Yeah, retard. Get lost or else I'll make you!" he joined in, flexing a fist towards Damien.

"Hehe… rightio then, guys," he said coolly with a shrug. "See you at school on Monday," he finished with a devious grin. With that, he was gone.

Goddamnit.

What the hell just happened here?!

Seriously??

"Fuck, you get caught in the middle of a brain fart by one emo little asshole and…" Craig trailed off nervously and looked at me.

"Ngh- uh, y-yeah. That kid hangs out with Pip too much, too. Did you notice that he said 'rightio'?" I asked, beginning to smile and calm down.

"Hah yeah! What a stupid french wannabe!" Craig said, rubbing his arm and looking away.

I twitched. "So yeah, let's go see if Yao's off the DDR machine yet," I said after a moment.

"Hell yes! That's the main reason I wanted to come here today," Craig said with anticipation in his voice, and began his way over to the machine.

I hung back a moment and tried to reflect on what just happened here. Oh, dear God. I knew that during that moment… I wanted Craig so badly. I wished so much I could have a memory of Craig's lips on mine instead of Kenny's… I can't believe it.

I have a crush on my best friend?!

Mouth still gaping, I turned my head and saw Craig pulling his hoodie off once again at the DDR machine. Just what exactly was… Craig doing before? I can't get that image of his eyes out of my mind… they looked… he couldn't be…

I turned forwards again and looked at the dark floor, shaking nervously. My mind kept going back and forth from Craig to everyone else. Everyone at our school. Oh, Jesus. Was I really thinking what I was thinking??

He was the one that teased _me_ all the time… it wouldn't be so bad if I pulled something on him, would it? I mean, a guy has made out with _me_ before and I survived the gossip… God, the curiosity was obviously driving me mad. I was so much more than paranoid now; I was plain insane and evil for planning to start a rumor about my best friend.

Why do I insist on putting so much pressure on myself??

* * *

A/N: -GASP- That evil Tweek. :o Damien must have left behind evil vibes before he took off. XD 

What exactly is Tweek planning? Will it be so bad after all? What will become of this all?

:O

FEED ME YOUR THOUGHTS... in the form of reviews! n.n


	7. Lunch Table Angst

A/N: Yaaay for having no life and making super quick updates. XD

I'm wanting moar and moar to get to the juicy stuff, so here's the angsty drama teenage crap. Enjoy : D

* * *

Lunch Table Angst

-sip-

Ahhh…

I smiled and closed my eyes as I let the vanilla flavor of my steaming cup of jo sweep over my tongue and warm my throat.

Careful not to jitter too much with a hot cup of coffee in hand, I made my way to the living room and sat myself down on the couch, in front of the TV.

It was always such a bummer to come home from sleeping over at Craig's place. Watching Red Racer, eating Hot Tamales, the pure entertainment of watching his whole family constantly flip each other off. I'd thought it was so much pressure to be around a family that behaved that way at first, but I'd gotten so used to it over the years that I just found it funny now.

But my Dad wanted me to come home and watch the phone all Sunday for an important business call while he was working at the shop, and Craig had to get up early tomorrow to go to church anyways.

That was okay. I had a lot of thinking to do. And planning. Dirty, evil, wrong, horrible planning; but I gave into my insatiable curiosity anyways and took out a piece of loose leaf paper, tearing it a bit due to a twitch.

I sat and flicked a marker in my hand nervously. I was thinking of tomorrow and where everyone was going to be to compose my note, and got lost in my thoughts of Friday afternoon… Craig's arm, snug around my neck, and our eyes connecting like magnets…

Ack- enough of that! That wasn't helpful right now. Now, back to the note. Damien saw me and Craig standing in the arcade that day. Despite that, it brought to my attention that he was a relentless gossip and believed anything he heard… or read. He would do just fine. This could work…

---

At 7 o'clock AM on Monday morning, I was as nervous and jumpy as I'd ever been. Tiptoeing down the empty, quiet halls of the school, I strained my ears for any noise besides the soft sounds of my own sneakers.

I carefully leaned my head around a corner, and the last stretch of the hallway was empty. I darted my eyes down the lockers and became even shakier, running a trembling hand through my hair.

I continued walking slowly down the corridor and stopped. There it was; locker number 666. Damien's locker. My nerves started kicking into high gear and I stared down at the folded piece of paper in my hand anxiously.

I unfolded it and read my intentionally messy and unrecognizable handwriting once more, and folded it closed. I stared at the locker, then the note. I was shaking like a queer in a wiener factory now.

With guilty and curious thoughts running through my head lightning fast, my mind suddenly became silent when I heard distant footsteps.

I slapped a hand over my mouth and muffled a cry, shoved the note into the locker and I bolted.

As I ran down the hallways, I realized there was no turning back now. It was done. And by lunchtime today, the embers of that simple note would have spread like wildfire.

---

"You so did fucking not!"

"Yeah, I did!"

"I don't believe you, Ken," Clyde said expectantly. "Wendy wouldn't have let you do something like that to her!" Clyde went on, with a pervy grin on his face.

Kenny smiled. "Hey, I can be pretty persuasive. Right, Tweek?" Kenny said smoothly, turning and looking towards me.

"Jng- Urgh, go die Kenny!" I retorted with a worried look on my face.

Craig snickered and glanced at the clock. "Dear God, this class has gone on forever!" he sighed, looking at me.

Tell me about it.

My mind had been racing 100 miles per hour, unlike the time. In ten minutes, it would all be out in the open. I stared at Stan again nervously. I hope no one finds out it was me… oh Jesus… I just need to act as normally as I can! I shook a bit and twitched.

"Are you okay, man?" Craig asked with an eyebrow raised. "You seem more tense then usual."

"Ack, I do?" I asked frantically. "No, I just… didn't get any sleep last night, like always. And yeah," I said retardedly.

"Mmm… kay." Craig said boredly, and flipped his Biology textbook closed. "Hey, Stan!" he called across the room

My heart seriously stopped right then.

Stan turned from his conversation with Kyle and raised a pierced eyebrow at Craig. "Yeah dude?"

"You gonna give my Terrance and Philip movie back anytime soon?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting I have it," Stan said, smirking. "I'll write it on my hand right now," he finished, proceeding to take out one of his many Sharpies and jotted something on the back of his hand.

I was seriously going to die.

DIE.

RING YOU STUPID SONOFABITCHING BELL!!

-Dang! Dang!-

With that, everyone in the room began packing up their things and leaving the room.

"I hope they have spicy rice again for lunch today," Craig said hungrily.

"Ngh- I don't know why you like spicy food so much man," I said, hopefully calmly. My stomach churned as the two of us left the room last and walked down the halls.

I noticed right away the higher than average amount of people staring at us, namely Craig, and whispering to each other. Oh dear God… deep breaths. Just get to the lunch table. No time for coffee today, no matter how much I needed it!

"Well spicy food sure has a lot more zing than the bitter stuff you're into. Like coffee," Craig replied, watching some of the kids in the hall.

I pulled on my shirt anxiously. "I don't necessarily love the taste of coffee! I'm just addicted! I like chocolate more," I said, my voice wavering a bit.

"Mmm," Craig said, darting his eyes among the chattering teens. "Damn, these kids are annoying me more than usual today. Let's just hurry and go sit down."

He must have read my thoughts.

We arrived at our usual lunch table, and I took notice of the seating plan for today. Cartman, Kenny, Kyle on one side, Clyde, Butters, and Stan on the other.

Craig didn't hesitate to take a seat next to the other black-haired boy casually and pulled out some change from his pocket.

I decided to sit next to Kyle on the other side, facing Craig. I was shaking softly and couldn't keep my eyes off of kids passing by and staring at us.

"Does anyone know what they're serving for lunch today?" Craig asked, poking through his change.

Some brown haired kid walked behind Craig. "Sorry, they aren't serving emo boys today," he said, and walked away.

Craig blinked a few times and flipped the guy off as he walked away. Oh Jesus, it's begun.

"I hope they have saulsbury steak…" Cartman said, licking his lips.

"I don't give a crap what they're serving, as long as someone buys me something!" Kenny said wishfully.

Henrietta, the husky goth chick stopped by our table. "Oh, Stan. I always knew it. I'm sad but a little turned on, dude," she said, winking. She walked away towards the goth table.

Stan's eyes widened he cocked his head. "What?!" came his classic response.

"What the hell's she talking about, Stan?" Kyle asked, poking a straw through his juice box.

"I have no clue!" Stan said.

I found myself wringing my hands together like Butters usually does. This is killing me… where's Damien?

"Boo!" came a high voice, and two hands grabbed my shoulders violently.

"GAHH- AHH!" I screamed, jumping about a foot in the air. I turned and saw Damien's pale face. "Jesus Christ, Damien! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I blurted.

"No, no. I'm sure you've gotten one from the recent news already" he said, grinning.

"What freaking news?" Craig said, bewildered.

"Oh like you don't know, queer-bait. One of my friends saw you and Stan sucking faces behind the Church yesterday. A church, of all places!" Damien sung out, smug as shit.

Stan dropped his fork and Craig's jaw fell open.

"WHAT?" they both cried.

"I'm gonna go talk with the goth kids now. Goodbye!" he said in a squeaky, satisfied voice and walked away.

"S… Stan?" Kyle asked in a small voice.

"Oh, jeez. I knew he was going to say that," Butters said worriedly, beating his fists together.

"Dear God! Who the hell-" Stan began.

"Wow, Stan. You and Craig, behind the church? Didn't think you had it in you," Kenny said, smiling widely.

"OH MY GOD, YOU FAGGOTS!" Cartman hollered, pointing and laughing at Stan.

"Shut the hell up, Cartman! It isn't true!" Stan blabbered, slowly turning red.

I half squinted and watched what I had created come to life. I slowly looked at Craig, who was just sitting there, mouth gaping and eyes widened.

"Aw dude, you go from Wendy to Craig? That's not an improvement," Clyde said, in a playful disappointed voice.

"Hello?? Does anyone realize how insane this sounds?" Kyle protested in Clyde's face.

"What, jealous or something, Kyle?" Kenny asked with an excited smile.

"Goddamnit Kenny, not now!" Kyle said, angrily.

I'd been sweating bullets watching everyone's reactions, when one of our old classmates, Jason walked by. "Jesus, Craig. I never really expected you to be gay for Stan," he said, casually. "Are you going to have to quit the football team now?" he asked jokingly.

Craig closed his eyes for a moment, and stood up. He stared right at Jason.

"Shut the FUCK UP, JASON!" He bellowed. Surrounding kids scurried away.

Jason walked away quickly with a scared look on his face.

Craig sat back down, staring at the table. His face was redder than Stan's.

Then he looked up at me.

My eyes widened and I felt tears sting my eyelids right then and there. Craig had such a confused, embarrassed look on his face. He looked as if the only thing in the world he wanted right now was to be alone and talk to me… the person who sabotaged him.

My God… I've made such a horrible mistake. I heard my friends around me continue to discuss the situation at hand excitedly as I tore my eyes away from Craig, and looked at Kyle. He had shrunk down in his seat, and my emotions sunk even lower as I read his face… he had a look of disbelief on and his eyes looked slick and glassy, as if he were about to cry.

"Urgh- Nnngh!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut. _'Oh my God! What the hell did I do to him?' _came a familiar thought from third grade, when I first saw Craig in his bed, beaten. I remember so distinctly, though… through all the bruises and swelling, he'd looked... peaceful. He had looked at rest. And, now… I couldn't think about this anymore. I haven't hurt Craig since back in third grade, and especially not like this. I was about to burst.

"Well at least they can actually find people to make out with, instead of you, fatass!" Kenny yelled at Cartman.

"Aye!" Cartman said. "You don't know what you're talking about, trailer trash!"

"Shut up already, Kenny! It didn't happen!" Stan protested.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Kyle finished writing something quickly on a scrap of paper and slid it to Stan under the table. I'm actually surprised, but at the same time not surprised by Kyle's reaction.

I looked up and saw Craig looking down and blinking quickly, running a fingernail absent mindedly over the table. Then he looked at me again.

"Can you come over today?" He asked quietly.

I tried to hold back the tears, but I could feel my eyes watering up and a tear escape me when I twitched. I quickly brushed it away. "Yeah, of course, dude." I said, guilt dripping off of every one of my words.

"You know it isn't true… right?" he asked me in a scared kind of way.

I nodded. You dumb fucking sack of shit. You don't deserve to have him as a friend. He'll never forgive you! He'll never be the same! No one's going to be your friend after this! You're going to have to move away!

-Dang! Dang!-

As the bell rung, I didn't even cast a glance over any one of them again as I got up and quickly walked from the cafeteria. I'd had too much misery today and I deserved all of it. I deserved more than what I got. I wish I could drain all the sadness from Craig and take it double myself. I just wanted to hold him... kiss his teary eyelids and make it all better. But I can't…

I gotta wait until after school.

I gotta wait until the end of the day, now. I might not survive it!

* * *

A/N: LOLOmg. Angsty Craig :'C 

But guess what? Next chapter... is some good stuff, I'll tell you that. 8D

Reviews, my friends! I feed on themmm.


	8. Bliss on the Bridge

A/N: Well, here we are! The second last chapter. Not only that, but the chapter with the climax in it! And we're all very excited. XD

I don't wanna be a spoiler or anything, but I must warn everyone of Slash :o If you don't like it, learn to love it or gyet outta hurr! x3

I thank all my reviewers so much (again D: ), especially my regular reviewers. You make me want to update faster, so remember! You CAN make a difference! -points Uncle Sam finger at you-

I'm hoping you guys will reeeally like this chapter. Enjoy! X3

* * *

Bliss on the Bridge

-twitch-

The sound of chalk squeaking on a chalkboard was truly one horrible sound.

I stared blankly forward as I sat agonizingly through Math. I was totally miserable. What a retarded thing that was for me to do! I mean, I know I've had bad ideas and done stupid things in the past, namely when I hung out with Stan, Kyle and Cartman when we were kids, but this took the cake.

The guilt was consuming me. I had to tell Craig what I did. But how the fuck do you explain something like this to someone??

'Yeah, haha listen Craig! I realized I was totally gay for you so I decided to see how you and everyone else would react if they thought you made out with Stan, ruining both your lives. Sorry hurr hurr.'

I banged my head on the desk. I hate my life!

-Dang! Dang!-

I blinked and looked up. It's about fucking time!

Everyone gathered their things and left the room. I sat there, like a lump of garbage. Which I was. How was I going to talk to Craig?...

"Mr. Tweak?" my Math teacher asked.

"Gah! What?" I asked.

"You realize the bell rang, right? Unless you would like some extra tutoring or something."

I ran out of the room.

---

My legs felt as heavy as cement blocks as I trudged in the direction of my locker. When I looked up, Craig was already there, flipping people off left and right.

I started to shake and rubbed the side of my neck as I met with my best friend. I tried to look inconspicuous as I looked him up and down. It was hard just to be around him without thinking of dirty things anymore… I must be really demented.

"Hey dude," Craig said, apathetically.

"Hey, man…" I said back.

"I seriously can't believe this shit. I have half a mind to pound in that fucktard Damien's face, and whoever wrote that Goddamn note!" Craig said, with anger in his voice.

My stomach grew knots in it instantly and I grew very nervous again. I really needed some Pepto Bismal or something today. "Gah! What note?" I asked, innocently.

"I got it out of Butters that it wasn't one of Damien's friends that 'supposedly' saw me and Stan, but he got a note in his locker saying what we 'did'" Craig said, making air-quotes when he emphasized his words, "and he just started telling everyone, without having any credibility from the note," Craig finished, furrowing his brow and flipping yet another person off.

I was GOING to EXPLODE.

"Oh, Jesus!" I blurted out, twitching. "I really hate Damien!" Which was true. But I hated myself even more right now.

"Fuck, so do I. What a faggot…" Craig trailed off, sounding discouraged. "You seriously believe me when I say that didn't happen… right?" he asked, looking at me with a worried expression, which I hated to think was adorable as fuck…

"Of course I believe you," I simply said, with a twitch.

"Kay… let's go, then," he said, more calmly than before. "I'll buy you some coffee at the corner store before we go to my place," he said, leading the way out the school.

I tugged hard at my shirt and pinched myself in self loathing, and followed him.

---

"Oh, man. Poor Butters, dude! You guys are horrible!" I said, shoving the awful truth about today's incident deep into my brain as we walked. Craig seemed to be in a much better mood, so there was no use in talking about it now. I took a long deep sip out of the coffee Craig bought me.

"Yeah, yeah," Craig said, smiling. "So after he left the classroom, me and Clyde started writing curse words in his essay paper, and then some dude with a flimsy helmet and shit ran into the room and started chucking garbage at both of us! It was really weird," Craig said, looking up thoughtfully. "The teacher shooed the freak out of the room, and all I heard was the kid yelling 'Professor Chaos takes bullshit from no one!' when he ran away."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious Craig still didn't know that was Butters' way of venting his anger.

I sighed and stopped for a moment, looking at the clouds.

Craig stopped a few feet ahead of me, turned and raised his eyebrows. "Tweek? You okay?" he asked.

God… he was asking _me_ if I was okay? After what happened today? I groaned internally and cursed him for being amazing.

I looked at him and nodded. "I was just thinking that the sky looks pretty… because it's all sunny right here but there're huge storm clouds over in the south," I said, pointing with my free hand and taking another sip of coffee.

Craig smiled and rolled his eyes. "You and your stupid weather" he said, walking up to me and looking towards where I was pointing.

We stood there, silent for a minute. It was always a comfortable silence when I was with Craig. But it was more than that lately… It was just a feeling of… being whole, and warm inside; just having him next to me. I turned to face him.

He seemed to sense this and turned to face me as well, and gave me one of those smiles of his. I could feel my face redden at the sight and looked down. Oh, God…

"Dude, it _is_ really nice out. Do you wanna take a detour to my place? Stop at Starks Pond or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, definitely," I said, and with one last gulp of coffee and a couple of grins we redirected ourselves towards the pond and solitude.

---

"Ah! Stop aggravating the damn duck!" I called to Craig, who was throwing some of my espresso beans at a large duck at the edge of the lake. I was sitting and shaking on a rock nearby.

"I'm not aggravating it! I'm feeding it!" Craig said, obviously lying.

Just then, a rumbling thunder rolled across the sky. We both looked up as we saw the last of the disappearing sunlight finally vanish.

"Aw, man. I didn't realize we were here for so long. The storm clouds are closing in," Craig complained, abandoning his post at the water and walking towards my rock.

"Ngh- yeah. It was sure nice while it lasted, though," I said at that, twitching and shooting a smile at Craig.

He smiled back and pulled on his cap. "Well, let's head on back, then." He said, holding out his hand.

I grabbed it and let him pull me up, with butterflies flying around inside me instantly when our skin touched.

We both started walking slowly towards the bridge when it started to drizzle.

"Aw, dude!" Craig said disdainfully.

I just laughed at his reaction to a little rain. "It's not so bad!" I said, tugging at my shirt and looking around.

I saw Craig look down and slow his pace out of the corner of my eye as we began crossing the bridge. The rain started to pick up a little more, and I shivered. Or I began to shake in response to Craig's sudden mood change. I couldn't really tell.

"Listen, Tweek. I… really want to tell you something," he said in a strange voice, walking to the railing of the bridge with his back facing me.

I felt my nerves pick up and I swallowed hard. What could he possibly want to tell me? Did he know about the note? Was he moving away to Canada? Did he get a girlfriend?? Oh God, oh Jesus, calm down.

"Y-you do?" I said shakily.

"Uh, yeah…" he said, as he apparently stared into the river filling with raindrops.

I continued to shake and stared at the back of his head, my brain aching from curiosity.

Again, we stood in silence for a moment while our heads and backs got wetted down and a few more rumbles of thunder invaded the silence.

"I dunno," Craig said, obviously struggling to find words to say. "Sometimes I feel like… I'm holding you back. Like, relationship wise."

My eyes widened and it felt like the butterflies in my stomach were on Prozac now. "Wh- what?" I stuttered.

"It's just, we're always together and stuff, you don't really have any space to get a girlfriend or something… I'm just…" Craig's head lowered. His shirt was soaked and clinging to his frame. I bit my lip as I let my eyes wander down his back. "I just… fuck…" he continued quietly.

"…God, Craig…" I said, probably sounding a lot more turned on then I would have liked, and slapped a hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say that!

Craig turned his head, while maintaining his position on the railing. "What?" he asked in a curious tone.

I bit my lip harder, as if to try and stop the inevitable from coming out. Namely myself.

"You're so fucking hot…" I let out, tearing my eyes from his wet body and redirecting them to the bridge below me.

Oh, my God.

No, dear Jesus! I didn't just say that!

He remained the way he was for a couple of seconds, then his eyes widened slowly and he turned his body to face mine. "What?" he repeated.

"Ngh…" was all I managed to muffle out, as I brought both my hands to the back of my head and I bit my lip again.

"Tweek…" he said, almost so quietly the rain drowned it out, and he cocked his head at me.

_thump… thump…thump…_

I couldn't tell if the sound was my own pounding heart or footsteps. When I looked back up, I saw Craig walking towards me. I felt my senses rise and parts of my mind go numb when he embraced me… and the next thing I knew his warm lips were pressing into mine. Oh, God… total ecstasy.

I couldn't help myself. I raised my hands up behind Craig's head and gently pressed his lips harder into mine. I felt Craig's hands slink around my waist, pulling me closer into his body, and my knees weakened.

I parted my lips slightly and pulled back the smallest bit to get a quick breath of air. In response, Craig aggressively pulled me even closer, running one of his hands up to my neck and opened my mouth further with his tongue. Pleasure flooded through my entire body.

"Nnn-" was all I could utter as I let Craig dominate me and back me into the other side of the bridge. He rolled his tongue around with mine and wrestled with it, until I finally fought back, opening my mouth wider and sliding my tongue into _his_ mouth. He retracted his own tongue a bit and played with mine. I ran mine over his bottom lip, and my usual habit of biting my lip was transferred over and I nipped his lip lightly, tugging at it.

We both opened our eyes, and I looked up into his dark, beautiful gaze. I released my gentle hold on his lip and looked down, our bodies still pressed together.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Craig…" I gripped his shoulders tightly. The rain continued to fall relentlessly. I couldn't think of anything else to say…

Craig just continued to stare at me, and blinked. He pressed his nose to mine and I looked back into his eyes in response. He closed his eyes once more and just kissed me. A simple, perfect, loving kiss. I don't think I'd ever felt pure bliss in my whole life until that very moment.

When he pulled away, I couldn't help but smile. My cheeks felt warm even though the rain was cold.

"I think that's what I _really_ wanted to tell you," Craig said, with a smirk.

I just smiled wider and pulled him into the tightest hug I'm sure he ever had.

I finally got it. I had Craig here in my arms. My suspicions were right, after all. I couldn't believe I finally had my memory of me and Craig kissing… and I hoped there would be a lot more.

Now, there was just school to deal with tomorrow. But, I knew what to do. I knew it would all be alright. It was one of the rare times my urges to twitch and jitter vanished... and I just sunk into the embrace with my Craig.

* * *

A/N: Gawww... T.T Yay for making out in the rain. We all love those scenes, don't we? XD 

It was really fun writing this chapter to be honest 8D And now there's just school to deal with! -dun dun DUN.-

Well, kinda. o.o

I was _thinking_ of adding a bonus chapter about what was up Kyles ass with the whole Stan thing, but I don't know. Tell me, people! Bonus chapter or not? XD

See you soon. :3


	9. Eight Retards a'Gossip

A/N: Well, here it is, my friends. The ending to my story! Sorry for the wait (if you call a few days a wait xDD)

But srsly, I wanna thank all my reviewers so very much. This story wouldn't have been continued from the prologue without you!

kennylover98, Helsinki Demon, Lizzycello

but 'SPECIALLY

Chiba.Kun, Ms. Elbow, tweek-like-chocolate, rooniedcfc, Kouklara, Sakura Ryokan, and Elsie Grandewing :3 -heartsssssxinfinite-

anyways enough retardation from me.

on the week anniversary it was created, I leave you with the conclusion of Rumors at South Park High! Enjoy! X3

* * *

Eight Retards a'Gossip.

I took a deep breath and looked upwards.

The air was cool and crisp as the sun steadily rose in the sky. It was a weird feeling; finally having Craig's hand in mine as we walked to school the next day. Weird, but… wonderful.

"Hey," Craig said to me, suddenly.

"Ngh- what?" I said back, turning to him.

We stopped for a moment, and he gave me a peck on the lips.

I could feel myself blush as I smiled and looked down. "H-heh…" I felt like I was in a dream. This handsome, lean, dark haired boy was mine.

"So… what's gonna happen when we get to school?" he asked, swinging our arms together.

"Oh, God… I don't know. I wish we didn't even have to go today…" I groaned, beginning to shake once more.

"Yeah, me too kinda," he agreed. "But, it's not like this has to be a big deal. I mean, look at Kenny; he makes out with guys right in front of us at parties and stuff, and we don't think any less of him," Craig said, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, we do, but not for that reason," he corrected, grinning at me.

I grinned back. "Y-yeah, I guess so…" I said, uneasily. That was just Kenny, though. I guess with what went on at school yesterday, though, it might not seem like such a shock. Ugh… that damn rumor. I still haven't told Craig about it.

And now I don't know if I ever could! How horrible would that be? I finally got what I've wanted for years now and to ruin it by saying what I did… I don't even wanna imagine…

"And you know, with what you and Damien did yesterday, it won't be such a shock to everyone's systems, right?" Craig went on coolly.

"Yeah, that's just what I was- wait, WHAT??" I blurted, my feet stopping dead in their tracks and my eyes widening to the size of baseballs. "Oh, Jesus! What??"

"I KNEW it!" Craig yelled, smiling and pointing a finger at me. "I knew it was you! I just needed to hear you say that! Damn, dude! Who knew you were so cynical?"

"Oh, God! Oh Jesus! I didn't- I mean, I did it because- I mean, you're so- Augggh!" I cried, pulling my hair.

"Dude! Dude shut the hell up! It's alright!" Craig soothed, pulling me into a hug. "I don't know if Stan will be as understanding, but I forgive you!" he pulled away a bit to look me in the face, rubbing my arms. "You see, unlike you, I don't blow up a situation way larger than what it really is. I don't make a mountain out of a molehill, per say." Craig said.

"Oh, man… You… aren't pissed at me? You still want to talk to me? You aren't going to beat me with dead clams?" I went on. I couldn't believe the way he was reacting. What I did was horrible!

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand again. "I'm still gonna beat Damien, but not as much. He's just an emo pussy that pisses me off. But you… I have other punishments in mind for you," he said, giving me a devious glance. "And you owe me them, now. It's what you have coming now that you're my girlfriend," Craig went on, with a dark smile on his face.

I felt myself go beet red. "Oh, God… You're an asshole! Ngh!" I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand.

The school was in sight now. Let the madness ensue…

---

As we walked down the halls, Craig would occasionally sling his arm around me to get a reaction, but I would frantically push it off. Damn, I really was gonna get punished for what I did, wasn't I?

"Hey guys," Token said, as we approached the usual area by the gym to hang out before the bell rang. Clyde and him were already there, like usual. "What's up?" he said, directing the question more towards Craig. Of course, after yesterday and all…

My eyes widened and my mind was racing. Oh, God. I don't wanna do this today! Someone get me out of here!

"You should be asking Tweek that, truth be known," Craig said, with a sly grin on his face as he put his arm around me once again.

"Gah!" I said, pushing it off for the ninth time. "Oh, man…" I groaned, glancing at Clyde.

He raised an eyebrow in response. "What the hells going on?" he said, as his gaze transferred over from me to some brunettes miniskirt travelling by us.

"Tell them, asshole," Craig said, crossing his arms and continuing his smile.

"I… oh, God… I uh, started the rumor about Craig and Stan…" I said, quietly.

Well, I was finally getting all the embarrassment I deserved right?

Clyde stopped in mid-chew of his oatmeal bar. "Whott?" he said, spitting crumbs onto the floor.

Token raised his eyebrows. "What did you do that for?"

"I, uh… um…" I mumbled, rubbing my arm and looking down.

"He said it because he wanted to see how we would all react to more guys in our group being ass rammers," Craig spoke up.

"…Why?" came another simple response from Clyde.

"Ngh-!" was all I managed to get out.

"Because he wanted to make sure he wouldn't get shunned for having the hots for me," Craig finished smugly.

Token blinked "What??" he said, eyes wide.

I pulled on my shirt. Oh Jesus! I can't believe he just went out and said that!

"Dude!" I said, staring at him madly.

"What?" he asked, shrugging.

"Aw man, guys! What's the deal! I've taken you to Raisins more times than we can count, and you go homo on me?" Clyde complained.

"Hey, who said _I_ was gay?" Craig said, innocently. "I'm just the poor victim in all of this."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on! You were the one that kissed _me_ yesterday!" I finally spoke up. I was jittering like nuts now.

Craig's eyes widened and he glanced at Token.

Token had an eyebrow raised and a toothy grin on his face. "You didn't!" he said at his apparently gay best friend.

Craig smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, no use lying about it, I don't wanna take after Tweek here, do I?" he joked, ruffling my hair. I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"No, you just wanna take it _from_ me," I retorted. I twitched and smiled harder.

Craig had an impressed yet embarrassed look on his face, and Token just laughed.

"Oh, god you guys!" Clyde said. "Now Cartman and those guys have more eligible bachelors than we do!" he said towards Token. "We're never gonna be the more popular ones with the ladies now!"

"I wouldn't be so sure…" I said under my breath.

"Hey, assholes!" came Cartman's voice. I turned to see Cartman and Kenny striding towards us, with Kyle and Stan hanging back, whispering to each other hurriedly.

"Hey fatass," Craig said.

Cartman looked at his joke buddy. "So, did you and Stan take turns ramming each other into a mattress last night?" he said.

I gulped.

"No, but him and Tweek almost got there!" Token said. I whirled around and gave him a frantic stare. Now _he_ was blabbing it around?? No wonder stories circulate through this building so fast, not even my best friends could keep their mouths closed!

Carman reacted how everyone else did, by raising an eyebrow and a questioning hand in the air. "Uh, what??" he said.

I glanced at Kyle and Stan and twitched. They both were staring at me, wide eyed.

Kenny just smiled. "Dude, tell me everything!" he said excitedly.

Craig slapped a hand over his eyes. "We... made out yesterday."

Kyle's jaw dropped and Cartman's face screwed into a very curious expression.

"Dude!" Stan said, eyes still wide. "What the hell?"

"Well I guess that rumor of you two can be put to rest now, right?" I said quickly. I laughed nervously and darted my eyes at each of my best friends beside me.

"Wow, unbelievable!" Kyle said. Thank you for changing the subject back, Kyle!

"Ha! Haha! Oh, man! You guys are homos! You're group is full of homos now, Clyde!" Cartman ranted.

"Damnit Cartman, shut the hell up!" Stan said at his fat friend.

"Why? It's true! We're the ladies men now!" Cartman said.

My best friends and I rolled our eyes at that. We all knew Cartman would never be a ladies man. I quickly glanced over at Craig, and saw him look at me too, and he shot me an adorable smile. I clenched my fists together nervously and smiled back.

"I'm telling you to shut up because… because our group has more homos then theirs does," Stan finished, his voice wavering near the end.

Now we all focused our attention on Stan. Fuck, would you listen to the eight of us?? Gossiping and getting all worked up like chicks.

"What???" Cartman yelled, obviously confused.

With that, Stan grinned nervously and turned to Kyle, and planted quite a juicy kiss on his lips.

I stopped shaking for a moment and let myself be the one to have my jaw drop now. I watched Kyle's face turn pink with the sudden action.

Wow! I was right again! Maybe I wasn't as insane as I thought I was!

I twitched. Everything was turning out just as I had hoped.

"Wow! Big day for all of us, eh?" Kenny piped up. "Tweek and Craig made out, Stan and Kyle admit they're flaming diamonds, I got laid by Wendy yesterday, and Clyde's fly is undone!" Kenny went on happily.

Clyde was able to rip his eyes from the scene long enough to zip up. Then he looked at Token. "Looks like we are still in the lead with the ladies!" he said, with a flustered smile.

I smiled softly and watched all my long time friends talk and argue, and rant in Cartman's case, like usual. As if nothing had changed. I looked at Craig out of the corner of my eye again, while he talking to Kenny. I lifted my hand shakily and grabbed hold of his. He continued talking as if I hadn't done anything, but he squeezed my hand so tight I thought he would never let go.

"Goddamn it! I can't believe I'm surrounded by a bunch of queers!" Carman said, darting his eyes around the group.

"Who would've known this would happen way back in elementary school?" Kyle said, with his hand in Stan's coat pocket.

"Well I always knew you two were fruitcakes!" Cartmen went on. Kenny smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I think it has something to do with the fact Mr. Garrison was our teacher…" Clyde said, thoughtfully.

And despite how dumb that comment was, the eight of us looked around at each other and nodded slowly.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha. XD Well, there you have it everyone! I really hope you liked it as much as I did. (So tell me if you did or not, buttholes XD) 

I still might add that bonus chapter on Kyle, but you see how it worked out so there's no rush ;)

See you guys around! -lovelove-

- PL


End file.
